


6 Times They Were Caught Napping Together

by InnocencePoisoned



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically me just wanting cutesy Jaal and Ryder, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Napping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocencePoisoned/pseuds/InnocencePoisoned
Summary: And one time they were most definitely not sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it is two a.m and I can't sleep so, please enjoy this fic I wrote whilst sleep deprived and still in mourning after accidentally deleting my saved game.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

1\. The first time they're caught sleeping together had been in the Nomad.  
Liam had opened the top hatch to search for a trinket he may have lost on their last death-defying trip with Ryder at the wheel. He had caught sight of Jaal passed out across the back seats, arm over his eyes and chest moving up and down in a sleepless rhythm.  
Liam was about to close the hatch and leave Jaal to enjoy his nap in peace when I soft noise came from the front seats and he spied Sara, hair fallen out from her hair tie but armour still on, in the same sort of dreamland sleep.  
Liam carefully closed the door and chuckled to himself.  
Somehow word got out that Sara and Jaal both enjoyed napping on uncomfortable car seats.

2\. The next time had been a discovery by Lexi.  
The asari doctor had walked into the medbay to check on her latest patient- Sara with a sprained ankle- when a sight stopped her.  
Jaal lay next to Ryder's bed, his head atop his crossed arms resting on the bed. His even breathing and lack of reaction to the opening door told her that he was asleep.  
Ryder herself wasn't much different. She had cocooned herself as best she could with the blankets without disturbing the brace around her ankle.  
The two seemed completely at peace.  
Lexi took another moment to just _watch_ the scene in front of her before leaving the two alone to their rest.

3\. After that came the kitchen incident.  
Drack had walked into the gallery kitchen for some smuggled snacks provided by Kesh from their latest visit to the Nexus. When he had walked in he nearly snorted in surprised amusement.  
Ryder, dressed in her casuals and hand still clutching a mixing spoon, sat on the booth couch with her head on the table. A discarded mixing bowl with what Drack assumed was an attempt at pancake batter sat just a hair's breath away from her other hand.  
With a peek over the table, Drack noticed the angara laying with his head in Ryder's lap, completely obvious to the world outside their little pocket of dream world.  
A booming laughter was what alerted the rest of the crew that Ryder and Jaal had been caught napping together again.

4\. Gil had been the next to find them.  
It was the skeleton shift when Gil had wandered into the Tempest's core to check on all his readings. The dull throbbing vibrated all through engineering, almost letting his eyes slip over the couple huddled in the corner.  
It wasn't so much as huddled as it was leaning up against each other with Ryder's head on his arm and his arm around her shoulders.  
Both asleep. Both unaware that Gil wasn't even marginally surprised to find them napping together. It has became common knowledge around the crew now that the two seemed prone to resting together.  
With a small chuckle and a click of photographical evidence, Gil left them to seek out his own bed.

5\. Vetra was next.  
The turian had been strolling through the ship casually, gaze on a datapad and talons tapping away, trying to gain whatever information she could from the mind-numbingly boring report. Her legs carried her up the stairs, to where they all gathered for meetings. Vetra looked up just in time to see Jaal and Ryder on the couch.  
Arms thrown around each other and resting on their sides, it looked as if they had been staring out of the windows while laying on the couch and had just sort of slipped into sleep.  
Vetra thought it was all well and cute, but the drool leaking out the side of Ryder's mouth promptly her to leave them be.  
Shortly afterwards, another tick had been added to the map of Ryder-Jaal nap sites.

6\. Peebee knew she would be next to find them, after all, it seemed like it happened often enough that it was only a matter of time. But what she didn't anticipate was the location.  
"Are you kidding me?" she whispered to the quiet air, looking down at Ryder and Jaal-  _in her escape pod._  
How they had managed to somehow fall asleep on the cold metal ground, still covered in full armour, was beyond Peebee

7\. And the time they most definitely had _not_ been sleeping.  
Cora had vowed since then to only ever ping them over the comms, rather than go looking for the Pathfinder in her quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments very much appreciated!


End file.
